former self - oneshot
by nogitsunestiless
Summary: Emily Woodell used to be best friends whith Ethan and Aidan, up until they joined the Alpha pack. She hasnt seen the twins in so long and doesnt know that Aidan had died. This is a one shot of when Ethan, Jackson, Lydia and Stiles have to break the news. Love E x


**_AN~ This idea has just been in my head for a while so I've decided to post it. This story is about an OC who used to be friends with Ethan and Aidan. She is a Werejaguar and hasn't seen Aidan and Ethan since they joined the Alpha Pack. My OC ends up in Beacon Hills around the same time Jackson and Ethan return, she doesn't know Aidan's dead..._**

 ** _Love E x_**

Lydia screamed at the door before Stiles jumped forwards and kicked it open.

"Stiles?"

The boy standing there asked.

"Jackson."

Stiles replied, equally as awkward.

"Jackson!"

She screeched running into his arms.

"Oh my god it's really you!"

Lydia exclaimed as Stiles muttered

"Already covered that." "Ok...Ok watch the hands."

Stiles said, yet he was ignored.

"Ok alright let's break that up."

He stayed as he pulled them apart.

"You did that?"

Jackson gestured to the unconscious bodies behind us looking at Lydia in shock.

"I did that."

Lydia confirmed, slightly out of breath.

"I kicked down the door." Stiles added.

"Wait what is he?"

I whispered, nudging Stiles. Jackson looked up at me and his eyes became yellow like a reptilian with black slits down the middle. I watched in shock as dark green scales crept up his neck onto the side of his face. Then his eyes returned to their normal icy blue and he smirked as the scales faded from his fair skin.

"Your a Kanima?"

I said like a question and he only nodded. I felt a familiar sensation crawl up the side of my face, fangs protruded in place of my human canines and by the look on his face, my eyes were glowing an emerald green. My supernatural features faded and Jackson was staring at me curiously.

"Werejaguar."

I answered his unasked question.

"Now that we've all contributed wanna get the hell out of here."

Stiles asked rhetorically.

"Not without Ethan."

Jackson said stubbornly and I froze for a moment. Ethan like my Ethan? It couldn't be. That must mean Aidan was... I couldn't help the spurt of hope that filled my worn heart.

"Ethan? What's Ethan doing here?"

Lydia asked, making Jackson turn to face us.

"He's with me."

He said to us casually.

"He's with you?"

She asked him,

"yes me."

He replied.

"Ethan?"

Stiles asked doubtedly.

"Yes Ethan."

Jackson answered slightly annoyed.

"And you..."

Lydia trailed off and I couldn't help a small snicker. They glared at me so I played it off as a cough.

"Ethan?"

Stiles persisted. Stiles and Lydia shared a look before her features flooded with realisation.

"Oh. My. God."

Lydia said,

"I thought you'd never figure it out."

She said with a smirk. Jackson scoffed before gesturing behind him awkwardly.

"Can we go find him now?"

He asked, we all nodded before following him out of the room. It wasn't long before we found Ethan and I froze. It was my Ethan. I stood still as Jackson and Lydia rushed forward.

"How'd you get out before me?"

Ethan asked panting slightly, not noticing me standing in the shadows.

"I talked my way out of it."

Jackson answered with a smirk,

"You used the tail didn't you?"

Ethan asked with a sigh.

"You still have a tail?"

Lydia asked Jackson,

"So gross."

Ethan answered with a shudder.

"Can you just get up please?"

Jackson asked, giving Ethan a hand up. That's when he saw me. His chocolate brown eyes locked with my navy blue and a look of shock spread over his features.

"E?"

He said questionably, not knowing if he was seeing me. He was. I nodded and ran towards him as he enveloped me in a tight hug. I could feel the others confused looks boring into my neck but that didn't matter. We pulled away reluctantly but he kept his arm slung loosely around my waist.

"Me, Ethan and Aidan used to be best friends before they became alphas and went off with whoever it was, Duke Aidan used to call him I think."

I explained, stopping when I saw everyone's reaction. I felt Ethan's arm tense and Lydia and Stiles were sharing glances while Jackson glanced towards Ethan to gauge a reaction.

"What?"

I asked,

"what is it."

I asked more urgently.

"She doesn't know does she?"

Ethan said, his voice now laden with sympathy and sadness.

"TELL ME!"

I yelled this time, startling them slightly. Ignoring the appearance of my fangs, claws, eyes and jaguar spots, I glared at them expectantly.

"Aidan,"

Stiles began with sadness fogging his caramel eyes,

"Aidan's gone."

By the way they were looking at me, I knew they meant gone. I closed my eyes as tears began to slip down my face, I felt my legs go weak as I fell into Ethan's arms and he held me. While I sobbed uncontrollably he held me and stroked my hair.

"He can't be... he can't."

I sobbed into the crook of Ethan's neck as Stiles rubbed my back soothingly. Images of his cheeky smirk, his chocolate brown eyes laden with mischief, his perfect pink lips and his soft brown hair flashed through my mind as I trembled.

"He promised I would see him again..."

I whispered to only Ethan,

"I know, I know."

He whispered in reply. I could feel Ethan was weak so I pulled away gently allowing him to lean on the wall, then suddenly I was in comforting arms again. Breathing in I could smell Armani and from what I knew about him, I knew this was Jackson. I couldn't help but continue crying, tears spilling from my eyes and soaking Jackson's jacket. My legs still felt like jelly so I continued to lean against him, before something came to my head. Weakly I pulled from Jackson's grip but he kept his arms looped around my torso.

"I want to see it."

I whispered.

"Em I dont-"

Stiles began but I stopped him.

"No Stiles I want to know how it happened,"

I said defiantly,

"I need to."

I whispered knowing Jackson and Ethan could hear me.

"Are you sure?"

Ethan asked me, limping over to hug me again. He took me from Jackson's arms and hugged me tightly before placing a gentle kiss onto my left temple. A small, weak smile graced my face as a another memory slipped into my head amidst the hurt and pain. It was a memory of the last time I ever saw Aidan and Ethan, a little tradition we had between us as a trio and Ethan just played his part. I looked up at Ethan again and a realisation hit me like a brick,

"E, I never said it back..."

I said and a fresh wave of tears pooled in my eyes.

 _Emily's memory -_

 _I sat sandwiched between the twins for the last time. Knowing that Deucalion wouldn't take no for an answer, I understood that they needed to go and they needed to do what they did, but it didn't make me love them or miss them any less. I had tried to be mad at them but they were part of me, I needed them and I couldn't waste what little time I had left with them. Ethan kissed my left temple as Aidan kissed my right, just as they always did. It was like our tradition really. We all stood up and Ethan pulled me into a tight hug and I felt a tear dampen the skin in the crook of my neck. Tears began to slip silently from my eyes, as I clutched onto Ethan tightly knowing I probably never would again._

 _"I love you, no matter what I love you so much. Remember that."_

 _I whispered to Ethan as he nodded and pulled away with a forced smile. I didn't want to have to say this. I didn't think I could. Saying those words only made him leaving feel real. Diminishing whatever sliver of hope was keeping me standing. A sliver of hope that I would see my love again. My true love. My first and only love. I took a shaky deep breath and turned to see Aidan. I wanted to be strong for him, I had to make him think I'd be okay even though I knew I wasn't going to be. As soon as I looked into those chocolate brown eyes my strong facade collapsed. I fell into his arms, tears rolling down my cheeks and my small form trembling. He wrapped his arms around my torso and held me tightly, my head buried in the crook of his neck as I cried._

 _"I'm sorry Aid, I wanted to be strong I'm so sorry."_

 _I rambled through sobs before he placed a finger over my lips silencing me._

 _"Don't ever apologise to me E. I love you so so much and I will never ever stop loving you no matter where in the world I am. You're my first love and I will love you until I breath my final breath okay?"_

 _He said pulling me impossibly closer. I fought for control over my emotions for just a moment so I could speak to him. I knew time was dwindling so I took a shaky breath and spoke._

 _"Aidan. You are my first love, **my** only love and the only person I will ever love. No matter what you do, where you are or what you have to do to get there I will still love you. And if I never see you again then-" _

_I spoke until he stopped me._

 _"I promise we will see each other again E. I promise."_

 _He whispered to me._

 _"Well I need you to know that I'll try to be strong and that this isn't goodbye. It can't be..."_

 _I trailed off, tears streaming down my face heavily and soaking his shirt. I felt him tense as I listened and heard a slow clap as someone approached._

 _"It's touching really, young love. To be perfectly honest, someone as innocent and pure as yourself Emily shouldn't want to know someone like Aidan if he's joined the Alpha pack. What we do could be considered unforgivable and it usually is so I advise that you do not follow us. You'll regret it if you do..."_

 _he trailed of and gave and cruel laugh,_

 _"you have 5 minutes before we leave."_

 _He said to Ethan and Aidan before walking off again. I felt Aidan hoist me up and I wrapped my legs around him. He kissed me passionately, I didn't fight for dominance this time, I let him have it, knowing as much as I denied it it would probably be the last time we shared a kiss like this, or another kiss at all. Reluctantly we pulled away from one another and he set me down. I gestured Ethan over and stood in front of the two most important people in my life. I just stared for a moment, drinking in every detail of them that I could._

 _"I love you Ethan. I love you Aidan and don't you dare forget it. You both make up my world and it won't ever be complete without the two of you again. You are the people who made me who I am now, who I was and will be and I will never forget that. Thank you both for making my life as perfect as you have. Thank you for Aidan being the first and best boyfriend I've ever had and Ethan for being the best best friend I could have ever asked for. I love you both with all my heart and all I ask is that you stay safe so that if by some miracle I see you again that your all in one piece. Literally as well because your voltron Wolf is amazing."_

 _I said with a weak smile and they pulled me in for one last hug, we stood like that before I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch them leave me. I felt Ethan place a gentle kiss onto my left temple and then he whispered something to me._

 _"I love you."_

 _He whispered before I heard leaves crunch as he walked away. Aidan placed a kiss to my right temple and whispered_

 _"I love you E."_

 _before I heard him actually run off. I collapsed onto forest floor and I cried. Just cried._

 _Emily's memory ends -_

"You and Aidan would never leave me without doing that."

I whispered fondly, turning my tear filled eyes to face Ethan. He nodded and I heard the familiar noise as Ethan's claws protruded from his fingertips. I felt him pull me into a loose hug and the familiar feeling of claws in my neck. My head shot up and I was enveloped in Ethan's memory.

 ** _Ethan's memory-_**

 ** _I watched from a distance as a fight proceeded, I watched Aidan fight what looked to me like a demonic shadow ninja. His eyes were glowing an icy blue and he clawed at the ninja, swinging his arms and baring his fangs. It all happened in somewhat of a blur but one moment someone was shouting about an arrowhead and the next, the demonic shadow ninja was pulling a long black sword from Aidan's abdomen. I screamed Aidan's name pointlessly as Ethan ran to his twins side and cradled him. I raced over unnoticed and watched as another taller man stood close by, giving the twins space._**

 ** _"It's alright... E never would have believed I was one of the good guys anyways."_**

 ** _Aidan said with a smirk and tears spilled from my eyes. I knew Aidan hadn't ever been innocent but he was good. And he was mine. If it took loosing his life to prove some sort of redemption then I would rather Aidan be considered a human Satan._**

 ** _"She'll believe me. I'll find her somehow and tell her."_**

 ** _The older man said to Aidan with a weak smile as Aidan coughed up a mouthful of dark blood._**

 ** _"And Ethan?"_**

 ** _Aidan said,_**

 ** _"Yeah Aid?"_**

 ** _Ethan asked._**

 ** _"Tell E that I love her and sorry that I broke my promise."_**

 ** _He whispered with a faint smile and I kneeled next to him, how could he waste his last breaths on me?_**

 ** _"Protect her for me, promise me you will."_**

 ** _Aidan demanded as black blood dropped from the corner of his mouth. His brown eyes flutter shut and his head turned on its side. Ethan cradled his brothers body sobbing uncontrollably._**

 ** _"Promise."_**

 ** _Ethan whispered as he held Aidan's body. I slipped my ghostly hand into Aidan's and held it for a moment. I felt like someone had ripped my heart from my chest a thousand times over. I clutched my chest with my free hand and held Aidan's hand tighter. I knew that it wouldn't do anything but it was only my own futile attempt at closure, or something like that. I heard a familiar shout from above and saw the rest of the pack up on a ledge overlooking the scene. Lydia had screamed Aidan's name and had now buried her head into Stiles' chest. The others stood around taking a moment to process the death of their former enemy turned ally._**

 ** _Ethan's memory ends -_**

I gasped and stumbled back into Jackson's arms as I cried again. New tears falling for Aidan. They comforted me, they held me and whispered comforting words in my ear. Aidans last words replayed in my head as I leant my head against Jackson's shoulder. I felt numb. I felt empty. Like once my tears had dried, so had my emotions. I felt void. I felt like I had been drained and I was now nothing more than a shell of my former self. It was now as though I was watching my life from the backseat. When I had told Aidan I loved him with all my heart, I meant it. And now without him, I was nothing but a ghost of who Emily Woodell used to be before the death of her only love...


End file.
